lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Twin Brutality (ClockwerkSamurai12)
Twin Brutality is the seventh unlockable episode belonging to The Loud House. It is unlocked by purchasing the fourth team pack which features Lola and Lana Loud. Summary Lola and Lana take the law into their own hands Transcript The episode begins with Lola finishing up a tea party Lola: Time I saw how my pageant outfits are do- (She opens her closet and gasps in horror) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Lana: Sis, what’s wrong?! Lola: (Starting to cry) M-My pageant outfits are gone!!! (She starts crying) Lana: It’s okay sis, I’m sure we can find them! (She checks the closet to see strands of hair and thread that doesn’t belong to Lola) Or the person who stole them.... Lola: Someone... STOLE MY OUTFITS?!?! WHO ARE THEY?! I’LL TEAR THEM LIMB FROM LIMB!! Lana: Calm down sis, I’m sure Lisa can figure out who did it... I think she has a DNA thingy... (She and Lola enter Lisa’s room) Hey Lis, someone stole Lola’s outfits and she’s pretty ticked off about it... Lisa: Do you have any evidence about of the culprit? Lana: Just strands of hair and thread, does that help? Lisa: Yes.. I’ll see what I can figure out... (She begins running tests on the strands of hair and thread until she gains the results) Looks like the person who stole your dresses is.... Tonya Golding! Lola: Oh she is SO DEAD!!! I know where she could be with them... To the auditorium!! Scene Changer: Lola and Lana’s faces a-la 1960’s Batman Lola busts down the doors of the auditorium Lola: Tonya! Put your parent’s credit card away! Because your mouth is writing checks your butt can’t cash!! Lana: Uh, sis? There’s no one here... Lola: (Notices that the auditorium is empty) Oh. Well maybe she’s backstage, come on!! Lana and Lola go backstage and find Tonya Golding checking her phone Lola: TONYA!!!!!!! Tonya: Lola!! W-What brings you here?? Did I do something wrong? Lola: Don’t play dumb with me... What did you do with them?! Tonya: What did I do with what? Lola: You know what I’m talking about... MY PAGEANT DRESSES!!! Tonya: I would never do something like that! I’m not some kind of hoarder! I’m from California for cryin’ out loud! Lola: You might be from the place that held a rush of gold, but if you don't tell me where my dresses are... I’ll kick your ass from here to Timbuktu!! Tonya: I honestly don't know, I’m telling you! Lola: Lies!! Lana, hold her arms back! (She cracks her knuckles) I'll beat the truth out of her! Tonya: You'll have to catch me first! Tonya tries to run away but Lana catches her & restrains her. Tonya: H-Hey!! Let me go!! Lana: How ‘bout no?! Lola: Last chance Tonya! Tell me where my dresses are, or else you’ll need plastic surgery for the beatdown I’m about to give you! Tonya: Never! Lola: Fine, have it your way!! (She begins beating up Tonya, who screams as she tries to break free to no avail) TELL ME WHERE YOU’RE HIDING THEM!! Tonya: I'M NOT SAYING ANYTHING!! YOU’RE OFF YOUR ROCKER!!! Lola: Then it’s time I turned things up a notch! (She begins ripping chunks of Tonya's hair out & tears her dress. Tonya screams in agony as this happens) Unless you want to become a chrome dome I suggest you spill the beans!! Tonya: Alright alright!! I put them in the storage closet!! Just please let me go!! Lola: You heard her sis... Lana releases Tonya who runs off crying her eyes out. The two siblings then head to the storage closet. Lola: If she even thought about messing up my dresses... I am gonna tear her heart out and eat it with faba beans and some tea!! Lana: Before you go all Hannibal Lecter, we should focus on finding your dresses. Lana & Lola arrive at the storage closet. They go inside & begin looking around for Lola's outfits. After a few minutes they find them. Lola: There they are! Looks like I won’t be feeding on Tonya’s heart after all! Lana: Tonya's lucky she didn't damage them. Otherwise we'd teach her a lesson she'd never forget. Lola: You got that right! In fact.. You and I could become like a good cop bad cop kinda deal! Lana: That’s the best idea you had all day! Lola: I’m sure we can ask Leni to make some police outfits for us! Lana: Sounds like a plan to me! A few minutes later, Lana and Lola return home with Lola’s pageant outfits which she puts in her closet. Lola: There there my pretties... You’re safe now... Lana: I asked Leni to make our police uniforms, she said it’ll take a few minutes. Lisa: Well if you plan on being cops I have an assignment for you two. Dylan Cornheiser keeps wanting to be my boyfriend... And you know how much I don't like him! I want you two to use your twin brutality to scare some sense into him! Lana: Twin Brutality... I like the sound of that! Lola: We’re definitely calling ourselves that! Leni: Hey guys! I’m done with those police outfits you asked me to make! (She pulls them out to show Lola and Lana) Ta-da! Lana: How do we know which is which? Leni: Oh that’s easy! The one with angelic wings is for you, and the one with the devilish tail and horns is for Lola! Good Cop Lana and Bad Cop Lola! The two of them change into their outfits, with Lola posing glamorously in the mirror Lola: Oh yeah, I can definitely work with this! Lisa: If you’re done with your little fashion fantasy, I would like you to deal with Dylan... Lana: Where does he normally hang out? Lisa: He basically acts as if the entire Chemistry class is his stomping ground... So I would probably start there... Lana: We’re on it! Hey Lana, ready to deliver some Twin Brutality?! Lola: Hell yeah! To the school’s chemistry lab! Scene Changer: Lola and Lana’s faces a-la 1960’s Batman Lola and Lana arrive at the school’s chemistry lab Lana: Okay, let’s try to find Dylan and get outta here... Lola: DYLLLLLAAAANNN!!!!! We know you’re in here! Don’t make this harder than it should be! Lana: Hm... He doesn’t appear to be in here... Lola: We might wanna check the storage room... Lana & Lola soon find Dylan in the storage area. Dylan: Oh hi girls, to what do I owe the pleasure? Lana: Our sister Lisa is fed up with you obsessing over her. Lola: She wants you to leave her alone. Dylan: Lisa? Oh, I see who you’re referring to... But why wouldn’t she want to hang out with me? Lana: Because she's not interested in you. Lola: If you don't leave her alone you'll be sorry. Dylan: Okay, okay! I promise I won’t bother her again. I promise! Lana: You better, or else I’ll be serving knuckle sandwiches with a side order of pain! Lola: We'll be watching you. Stay away from Lisa. Lana & Lola leave the chemistry lab. Lana: I don't think he'll give up that easily. Lola: Me either, let’s head back home for now. Lana & Lola return to their rooms & change into their normal attires. Lana: If you need me I'll be out the backyard playing in the mud. Lola: OK. I'll be here admiring my beauty. Lana & Lola go to do what they want. Lana goes to the backyard & plays with dirt while Lola looks at herself in her mirror admiring her beauty. Meanwhile in Lisa’s room... Lisa: Nothing is more fun than doing college level maths! Suddenly Lisa hears something move around in her closet. When she goes to investigate she finds nothing in there. Lisa: Hm... How strange... Must have been the wind... As Lisa turns around to return to her equations she feels a hand holding a cloth clasp over her face. Lisa soon falls unconscious. Dylan: Now you're mine! Tonya: Let's see those brats try to stop us now! Dylan & Tonya sneak out of the house with Lisa unnoticed. A few minutes later everyone gathers in the dining room for dinner. Everyone immediately notices that Lisa is missing. Lana: That’s weird... Lisa’s never late for dinner! Lola: Lana and I are gonna go check on her.. BRB! Lana & Lola go to Lisa's room. They look around but can't find her anywhere. They then begin looking around the rest of the house. Despite their best efforts Lisa is nowhere to be seen. Lana: Why do I have a bad feeling something bad has happened to Lisa? Lola: I bet Dylan kidnapped her, I should have known he wouldn’t listen to reason! Let's unleash some Twin Brutality! Lana & Lola change into their police outfits & begin searching everywhere for Lisa. Lola: Lisa!! Where you at?! Lana: I don't know if she'll be able to hear us. Lola: Dylan is so dead once we get our hands on him. As Lana & Lola continue their search they find brown strands of hair & green turtleneck threads. Lana: These are definitely Lisa's. We're going in the right direction. Lola: If Dylan even things about laying a finger on her, well let’s just say that you might end up giving him those knuckles sandwiches Lans! Lana: Hell yeah! (She flexes her left bicep) I’m gonna enjoy this! Lana & Lola continue looking for Lisa. Lola: The question is... Where could she have been taken too? Lana: I'm not sure, but she might be at the school... Let’s go back there and find her! Lana & Lola head to Royal Woods Elementary. They sneak inside & begin looking around for Lisa. Lola: Lisa!! Where are you?! Lana: Dylan I swear if you lay a finger on our little sister, I'm gonna serve you those knuckles sandwiches I talked about before! And for dessert, a smorgasbord of submissions! Lana & Lola come to the chemistry lab. They hear struggling from the inside. When they enter the lab they find Lisa strapped to a chair & gagged. Lana: Hang on Lis, we'll get you outta here! Lana & Lola free Lisa from her bonds. Lola: Where's Dylan? Lisa: He went to get some chemicals to try & make me love him. Tonya is working with him as well. Lola: If I see them they're dead meat! Lisa: Whatever is going on in this city, someone is controlling them; making them act like this... Lana: When we get home we’ll leave you alone for a while so you can research on whoever’s doing this! Lola: We better keep an eye out for Dylan & Tonya, they could jump out at the last second on us! Lana, Lisa & Lola leave the chemistry lab & begin leaving school while keeping an eye out for Dylan & Tonya. Lana: Do you think they'll notice us leaving? Lisa: Well, that’s what usually happens in cartoons and movies... Lola: No matter what they plan to do, we'll finish them off once & for all. Tonya: Is that so, little miss Narcissist?! Tonya and Dylan appear behind them Lola: Well well well if it isn't Little Miss Pageant Thief! Tonya: You're two aren’t going anywhere! Dylan: Hand over Lisa & nobody gets hurt! Lana: Oh you’re dead wrong! Remember those knuckle sandwiches I talked about? Well I’m gonna make you choke on them!! Come get some!! (She rolls up her sleeves and preforms a bring it on gesture) Dylan & Tonya advance forward. Lana attacks Dylan while Lola attacks Tonya. Lana kicks Dylan in the crotch causing him to keel over in pain. Dylan: Gah!!! You split my atoms!! Lana: Well now’s the time for you to get blown away! Lana continues beating up Dylan. Dylan tries to fight back but the pain that came to his crotch proves to be too much to handle. After punching, kicking & stomping on Dylan relentlessly Lana knocks him unconscious. Lana: Good riddance to that pervert! Lola grabs Tonya's hair & begins pulling it out in chunks. Tonya screams in agony. Tonya: I’ll make you pay for ruining my hair earlier!! Lola: Well you want my advice on the hair? Choke on it!! Lola begins shoving clumps of hair in Tonya's mouth while restraining her to stop her from getting away. Tonya soon falls unconscious from the amount of hair stuffed in her mouth. Lana: What should we do with them now? Lola: Hang 'em by a rope tied to their feet off the roof! Lana: OK. Let's do it. Lana, Lisa & Lola drag Dylan & Tonya to the roof where they tie rope around their feet before leaving them hanging upside down dangling along the side of the building. Lana: What a pair of imbeciles they were. Lisa: Let's go home. Lola: I can't wait to see how everyone else will react when they see Dylan & Tonya tomorrow. Lana, Lisa & Lola leave school & return home. Later that day, Lana and Lola are in their room talking about what happened yesterday Lana: Oh man, first a scare tactic and then a rescue mission?! We are on a roll Lols! Lola: I'll say. Nobody would dare to mess with us when we patrol the streets. Lana: We'd give them a taste of Twin Brutality. Lola: I’m starting to like that name! From now on, we will be known as Twin Brutality! Lana: I'm the good, you're the bad! We cancel each other out! Lola: You can call yourself Lawful Lana & I'll call myself Lawless Lola. Lana: I like the sound of that! Lola: Nobody in Royal Woods should mess with us when we're around! Lana: Twin Brutality is here to stay! Lola: When we get the call we send the evildoers away! Lana: You got the looks, I got the muscles! (She flexes her biceps) Lola: We’ll arrive when there’s hustle and bustle! Lana: Criminals who cause trouble beware! Lola: Because Twin Brutality will always be there! Meanwhile in Demhotep’s Lair.. Demhotep: You two are pathetic. Were you even trying?! Dylan: If it wasn't for those twin brats Lisa would be mine. Tonya: Lola’s gonna pay for ruining my appearance! Demhotep: Sigh... I won’t even bother sending you to the torture chambers! I’ll send you back to where you came from and dangling on your school’s roof! Demhotep opens a dimensional rift that sends them back to the roof of Royal Woods Elementary Demhotep: My patience is wearing extremely thin with those brats. Soon I'll show them the meaning of true pain. (Demhotep laughs evilly as the episode fades to black) Trivia *The episode’s title is based on the phrase: Police Brutality. *This marks the first physical appearance of Dylan Cornheister. Category:Episodes Category:Customs by ClockwerkSamurai12